robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat A
Heat A of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the first of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat A was originally broadcast on December 3, 1999 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 4.3 million viewers, a decrease of 870,000 viewers when compared to the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked joint-fifth in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 29 November-5 December, along with The Simpsons. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Stinger vs Mace 2 Mace 2 started much faster and closed the distance between the robots, reaching Stinger just as it began to move. Stinger braked and swung its weapon across, but Mace 2 was too close and the attack was simply deflected onto the ground. Stinger moved away and attempted to swing its weapon, but Mace 2 kept in close proximity, preventing Stinger from gaining advantage. Stinger moved back and drove at Mace 2, its weapon deflecting off the robots side and sending Stinger flailing on one wheel and then down. Mace 2 fired its flipper several times, but the axlebot was resistant to the weapon. Mace 2 bumped Stinger twice, easily avoiding the weapon, before both robots reversed away. Mace 2 pulled out of reverse cleanly, but Stinger flailed and rolled over and over. Mace 2 pressured Stinger, causing it to roll further towards the pit. Stinger turned, its weapon clashing against the side wall and sending a shower of sparks. It then drove straight into the approaching Mace 2, bouncing off and falling into the pit. Winner: Mace 2 Forklift's Revenge vs Suicidal Tendencies The two robots collided and both tried to push the other, to no avail. Forklift's Revenge's belts started spinning, but the flat, tracked Suicidal Tendencies was resistant to being caught by those weapons. Both robots turned away, but Suicidal Tendencies had a small turning circle, and launched an attack on the still spinning Forklift's Revenge, driving up the wedge and down again. Both robots spun away, but again the faster Suicidal Tendencies was able to position itself easier, running into the rear of Forklift's Revenge and jamming the chain belt. The robots pulled away, ramming together, and the wedges of Forklift's Revenge scraped one of the pieces of tape that marked the floor flipper away. Suicidal Tendencies attacked Forklift's Revenge's exposed side, pushing it up against a nearby flame pit. Forklift's Revenge escaped and moved back into the centre of the arena, but Suicidal Tendencies attacked again and pushed it into Sir Killalot. Sir Killalot dug his lance into the right chain of Forklift's Revenge, lifting it above his head. Spinning his lance, Forklift's Revenge flailed in mid-air and came to rest against Sir Killalot's shoulder. Sir Killalot then moved into the centre of the arena and spun around with Forklift's Revenge, before moving to the pit. Placing Forklift's Revenge in, Sir Killalot lowered his lance and pried his lance out from the chain, leaving Forklift's Revenge to fall into the pit. Winner: Suicidal Tendencies Brimhur vs Weeliwako The battle began very slowly, with Brimhur edging forward and Weeliwako swaying its weapon forward and back. Brimhur bumped Weeliwako, easily getting beneath the ground clearance, whilst Weeliwako thudded its weapon on either side to no effect. Brimhur pushed into Weeliwako's wheel, but the axlebot design simply meant that Brimhur was pushing Weeliwako in a circle. Weeliwako drove around behind Brimhur, who reversed into it and began pushing it towards the side wall. Weeliwako managed to drive free and finally brought its weapon down on Brimhur, but caused very little damage, and whilst it moved back for another swing, Brimhur moved out of reach. Weeliwako swung again and clipped the passing Brimhur, again to no visible effect. Brimhur drove into Weeliwako, knocking it aside, and stabbing its spike in an attempt to hit Weeliwako's large wheel. Weeliwako swung its weapon over, but neither robot could hit the other. Brimhur pushed Weeliwako into the side wall, where it retaliated by striking twice more with its weapon. Brimhur managed to make contact with Weeliwako's wheels, but with no real damage. Brimhur pushed Weeliwako into Sir Killalot's CPZ, but before the House Robot could attack, Weeliwako overpowered Brimhur and pushed it across the arena floor. Sir Killalot pursued the pair towards the flame pit and harassed Weeliwako, but Brimhur had broken down. Weeliwako flailed, hitting Sir Killalot with its weapon and trying to manoeuvre away. Meanwhile, Shunt drove out of the CPZ and began to put big dents in Brimhur's top armour. Sgt. Bash, Matilda and Sir Killalot joined the attack on Brimhur, and cease was called. Winner: Weeliwako Raizer Blade vs Red Dragon A Raizer Blade surge out of its starting position started proceedings positively for the green machine. Raizer Blade followed up its first charge by then arcing Red Dragon around and over the arena Floor Flipper. After this, Raizer Blade attempted to push Red Dragon into Sgt. Bash. Despite being less-than-precise with its drives, Raizer Blade still managed to get Red Dragon into trouble - with the Armstrong family's machine ending up over the Arena Spikes. Thankfully for Red Dragon, it backed away without any further issues, while Raizer Blade ended up getting impaled on the Arena Spikes itself soon after. After Raizer Blade got itself free, Red Dragon came onto the offensive. Raizer Blade backed away from Red Dragon, but did so in a erroneous fashion - as it first bumped into the arena wall, before moving into space, getting its front lifter blade stuck into the arena floor, and then coming under pressure from both Sgt. Bash and Sir Killalot. However, while Raizer Blade was being threatened, Red Dragon came to a sudden standstill on the arena Floor Flipper. It attempted to show signs of life by activating its srimech arms, but with Red Dragon showing no movement in terms of its drive, the House Robots closed in. First, Sgt. Bash brought his pincer into play - crushing down on the front of Red Dragon. After this, Sir Killalot picked the beaten machine up, twizzled it around on his lance, and then spun around on the spot with it. Raizer Blade didn't come out unscathed either - with its chainsaw falling off and its lifting arm ajar, but it was still confirmed as the victor of the bout after Sir Killalot dropped Red Dragon into the Pit of Oblivion. Winner: Raizer Blade Round 2 Mace 2 vs Weeliwako Mace 2 made the first approach between the two, as it started to edge Weeliwako towards Shunt. The House Robot ended up lifting both machines slightly with his front scoop, before Mace 2 repositioned and came in with another drive. Both machines then missed with attempted uses of their weaponry, although Mace 2 continued to show its pushing power as it attempted to force Weeliwako in towards Shunt again. After using its chain flail to little effect, Mace 2 then slid Weeliwako across the arena floor and into Sgt. Bash - although Weeliwako escaped the CPZ with no damage. Two long-range uses of Sgt. Bash's flamethrower onto Weeliwako were then followed up by Mace 2 putting its opponent over the Flame Pit. Following a minor scuffle in the centre of the arena, the action drifted over towards the Flame Pit once more. Here, Mace 2 embedded itself on the outer rim of the arena hazard, which allowed Weeliwako to swing down with its weapon. However, Weeliwako got itself impaled also - with its impediment coming in the form of the arena wall bars. Weeliwako freed itself first, which allowed it to attack Mace 2 twice more, but Weeliwako's bright spell was quickly halted once Mace 2 was also unpinned. The Series 2 Semi-Finalist pushed Weeliwako towards the Pit, and after coming in with a clean-enough drive, pitted its opponent. Despite defeat being confirmed for Weeliwako, it was still subjected to more punishment from the House Robots. Sir Killalot pulled Weeliwako out of the Pit and dangled it over the Flame Pit as Dead Metal celebrated, before cease was finally called on Weeliwako's campaign. Winner: Mace 2 Raizer Blade vs Suicidal Tendencies In the first impact between the two, Suicidal Tendencies opened up its sides to a ram from Raizer Blade. Suicidal Tendencies' movement was temporarily limited after this drive, although it quickly regained full control after reversing over the front of Raizer Blade. Suicidal Tendencies ended a tense period of action that followed between the two by riding up the front of Raizer Blade. It managed to back away though and came in with a drive to Raizer Blade's side. Suicidal Tendencies followed this up by sneaking in behind Raizer Blade and pushing it across the arena. However, during this drive, Suicidal Tendencies' right-hand track locked up - leaving it unable to drive on that side. Raizer Blade took advantage of Suicidal Tendencies' problem by shovelling it around the arena floor, and then towards the Pit of Oblivion. Despite Suicidal Tendencies' issue, the fact that it still could drive with its left-side track proved troublesome for Raizer Blade - which struggled to cleanly dispose of its opponent. After a drive and a lift of its weapon proved unsuccessful, Raizer Blade attempted to slowly nudge Suicidal Tendencies down into the Pit. This went disastrously wrong for Raizer Blade, however - which overshot its attempted manoeuvre and dropped its front nose into the Pit. Sir Killalot did flick Raizer Blade back out of the Pit, but Raizer Blade's late charge into Suicidal Tendencies after this wasn't enough. The fight went to the judges - with the resulting Judges' decision being awarded to Suicidal Tendencies. Winner: Suicidal Tendencies Heat Final Mace 2 vs Suicidal Tendencies Suicidal Tendencies started the fight by trying to drive around to the sides of Mace 2. Mace 2 held firm though, and then brought its lifting arm into play - turning Suicidal Tendencies over. Suicidal Tendencies tried to use its milling cutters, but Mace 2 shrugged off the weaponry of its opponent by lifting Suicidal Tendencies over its back. After narrowly avoiding damage from Sgt. Bash and then riding over the top of Mace 2, Suicidal Tendencies was then bowled into Shunt's CPZ. Suicidal Tendencies escaped without damage from the House Robot, but suddenly stopped moving after being clipped by the arena floor spike. This allowed Mace 2 to turn Suicidal Tendencies over again. Thankfully for the Suicidal Tendencies team, their machine started moving again soon after. However, after temporarily slipping underneath Mace 2's lifter, Suicidal Tendencies then got itself too close to Sir Killalot - which hooked one of Suicidal Tendencies' tracks with its lance. Suicidal Tendencies then sat dormant again for a couple of seconds, but managed to accelerate to safety after Mace 2 rammed Suicidal Tendencies into Sir Killalot. Mace 2 continued to put Suicidal Tendencies under pressure though - first driving it into the arena wall, and then back into Sir Killalot after Suicidal Tendencies suffered from one of its intermittent spells. Suicidal Tendencies avoided damage from Sir Killalot once again, but it didn't come out unscathed from its next encounter with Shunt - as his axe penetrated the armour plating of Suicidal Tendencies following another Mace 2 drive. Mace 2 concluded the fight with a minor drive at the side of Suicidal Tendencies, before cease was sounded on the Heat Final battle. The Judges' decision that followed was awarded in favour of Mace 2 - sending it through to the Semi-Finals for a second time. Heat Winner: Mace 2 Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat A, it was the first Pinball Warrior run, featuring Dominator. Score: 160 points Trivia *Heat A was the début of the first torque reaction axlebots in both Weeliwako and Stinger. Stinger in particular would go on to great success, despite its poor performance in its fight against Mace 2. *This heat marked Suicidal Tendencies's only main competition loss in which it did not break down. *Mace 2 was the winner of this heat, one of only three of Series 2's semi-finalists to make the semi-finals in Series 3. *During the interview with Weeliwako after the first round, Philippa Forrester was wearing a black leather jacket. She only wore it in this interview and was never seen wearing it again for the rest of the series. Category:The Third Wars Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged